


тепло

by ulairi



Category: IZONE (Band), Produce 48 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulairi/pseuds/ulairi
Summary: уже голос пропал, но ты пытаешься петь;
Relationships: Jang Wonyoung/Kim Minju, Kim Minju/Miyawaki Sakura





	тепло

**Author's Note:**

> * 14 лет & inds - тепло // найдено на просторах вк, поэтому если исполнители указаны не верно, простите.
> 
> // смотрела только до восьмого эпизода и немного финал, все позиции девочек (кроме вонён, потому что и так ясно) взяты из группы в вк, а остальное плод фантазии)  
> и да, я люблю вонён, не бейте.

у вонён внутри выжженная земля. за улыбкой скрывается внутренняя пустота и минджу страшно смотреть ей в глаза, потому что за льдистыми искорками тьма, которая вытягивает всю радость и счастье, от которой веет могильным холодом. вонён — младшая, за ней нужно следить и оберегать её тоже нужно. ынби покровительственно обнимает за плечи, тянет к себе за рукав кофты, вонён улыбается и опирается затылком на плечо лидера. минджу сидит впереди и спиной чувствует прожигающий взгляд центра их новой группы. девочки радостно обсуждают новое общежитие и шоу, которое начнут снимать вот уже на днях, пока что все идет по сценарию первых двух сезонов. сидящая рядом сакура берет минджу за руку, ладони у неё горячие и сухие, мияваки переплетает их пальцы и сжимает несильно, в этом простом жесте минджу видит поддержку, словно сакура тоже чувствует эту тьму, что исходит от вонён. но она лишь склоняется к самому уху и шепчет:

— волноваться это нормально, все будет хорошо.

минджу смотрит в окно на пролетающие мимо дома и думает о том, что ближайшие два с половиной года в её жизни ничего не будет хорошо. вонён словно чувствуя её мысли наклоняется вперед и улыбается хитро:

— онни, о чем шепчетесь?

— минджу волнуется, у нас ведь скоро начнется подготовка к дебюту. — пожимает плечами сакура и зарывается пальцами свободной руки в волосы вонён, портя прическу.

макнэ морщится, но не уходит от чужих прикосновений, только капризно тянет:

— онни, ну зачем, а вдруг перед общежитием камеры будут?

ынби за спиной фыркает и тянет вонён назад, доставая из лежащей на коленях сумки расческу.

— иди сюда, горе моё.

минджу еле слышно выдыхает, когда перестает ощущать аромат парфюма вонён так близко от себя, сакура смотрит внимательно и сжимает руку чуть сильнее, от этого становится чуть-чуть спокойнее.

###

йена радуется громко и предлагает распределять комнаты согласно жребию или на удачу, потому что так всегда во всех шоу делают. ынби закатывает глаза, но послушно тянется к чей-то кепке, которую уже успели бросить на диван. первой идет сакура, после неё хитоми и юри. минджу сжимает в пальцах бумажку с номером четыре и думает, что было бы неплохо жить вместе с юри или сакурой. но заходит в пустую комнату на три кровати. чувство разочарования комом встает в горле, но все не так уж плохо, ведь еще есть ынби и чэвон, а еще нако, чеён, йена, юджин, хевон. кто угодно, только не вонён. следующей заходит нако и минджу улыбается, приложив палец к губам, чтобы не догадались, в какой они комнате. но больше не приходит никто и чувство тревоги внутри отпускает, минджу даже думает, может удастся затащить в комнату сакуру или юри, мияваки может заботиться о нако, а если к ним присоединится юри или хитоми, то у них будет комната — 01-line.

на общем собрании в гостиной чеён громко предлагает сыграть в кнб, чтобы определить кто из проигравшей комнаты будет жить вместе с минджу и нако, но вонён вызывается сама.

— я же младшая, должна уступать.

минджу чувствует, как внутри вновь растет напряжение. вонён улыбается ярко и поворачивается к ним.

— онни, вы же не против?

нако улыбается, а минджу думает о том, что даже если она и против, то не говорить же это при камерах, все равно что похоронить собственную карьеру едва её начав. поэтому она лишь качает головой и обнимает вонён, стараясь не касаться оголенной кожи. макнэ чуть поворачивает голову и минджу мажет губами по чужой щеке, на секунду растерявшись из-за тонких рук на своей талии. нако утыкается лбом в плечо и её горячее дыхание выводит из ступора. в комнате вонён без лишних слов лезет на верхний ярус, уступая старшим более удобные места. минджу беспомощно смотрит на собственную сумку, которую не подумав бросила на первое попавшееся место, наверное, стоит взять дополнительное одеяло, рядом с вонён, должно быть холодно спать.

###

подготовка к дебюту идет тяжело, минджу задерживается ночами в студии, тренируя танцы и вокал, все что угодно, лишь бы приходить в общежитие, когда все уже спят. когда вонён уже спит. сакура все чаще переплетает их пальцы и задерживается по вечерам вместе с минджу, приносит воду из автомата рядом с комнатой для практики и уговаривает отдохнуть, потому что это не менее важно, чем тренировки. сакура оказывается права. минджу вновь срывает голос, как тогда перед первым испытанием на шоу. у них уже записаны все песни, но это все равно проблема. ынби хмурится и корит себя за то, что не уследила, едет вместе с минджу к врачу и внимательно слушает все указания. в общежитии насильно загоняет под одеяло, заставляет выпить прописанные таблетки и берет слово, что минджу обязательно будет молчать и не забывать про ингалятор. в пустом общежитии тихо и минджу засыпает, чтобы проснуться через пару часов от чужих холодных рук. вонён обнимает её и сопит куда-то в шею. минджу пытается аккуратно освободиться от нежеланных объятий и встать с кровати, но макнэ держит крепко.

— отпусти, мне нужно в ванную. 

голоса практически нет и едва хватает на еле слышный шепот, но вонён морщится и хватка ослабевает. в ванной комнате минджу собирает волосы в пучок и умывается холодной водой, пытаясь смыть липкую паутину сна. в зеркале отражается чужой силуэт, вонён трет сонное лицо и обнимает со спины, укладывает подбородок на плечо. у неё все еще такие же пустые глаза и сейчас нет даже привычной яркой улыбки, скрывающей пустоту.

— онни, все в порядке? ты меня как будто избегаешь.

минджу хочет сказать что-нибудь, но не может произнести ни звука, вонён хмурится и закрывает ладонью её рот.

— не говори, достаточно просто кивнуть, если все в порядке.

минджу смотрит как в зеркале отражается она с испуганными глазами и спокойный взгляд макнэ, ей ничего не остается кроме как жестами заверить вонён, что все прекрасно. её личный демон не верит, это видно, но послушно убирает руку и целует в щеку, перед тем как выйти.

— вот и отлично, пойдем спать, онни.

от её поцелуя по телу словно расползается холод и минджу долго стоит под горячим душем пытаясь согреться, но не помогает. когда она выходит в коридор, то видит сидящую на кухне сакуру. мияваки что-то сосредоточенно читает в телефоне, а на столе стоят кружки с чем-то горячим. сакура отрывается от гаджета и улыбается.

— будешь горячий чай? тебе полезно для горла.

минджу сидит на кухне поджав под себя вечно мерзнущие ноги и уложив голову сакуре на плечо подсказывает как читаются корейские слова, которые мияваки учит. на столе перед ними остывшие кружки с травяным чаем и на часах далеко за полночь, но минджу впервые за все это время тепло, потому что сакура улыбается и переплетает их пальцы. её руки горячие и если в этом мире осталось еще хоть что-то за что стоит цепляться, то это она.


End file.
